Dramatic Downfall
by MegaTwilightgirl123
Summary: Isabella Swan is a practical girl with a terrible past. The only hope she has in life are her brains and art work. But what happens when her world collides the the brooding, obnoxious Edward Cullen, who isn't as human as he acts.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:The Scientist

I didn't want to go.

My mom, recently now named Renee Dwyer, the woman who was suppose to love me and keep me safe forever in her warm motherly embrace, was shipping me off across the country. And the worst part is, she moving across the opposite side of the country I'm moving to, so even if I could secretly fly the first plane back to Phoniex from Forks, her and her new husband, Phil, would be unpacking their stuff somewhere in Jacksonville.

Though this wasn't entirely her fault, she is newly wedded and wants to spend time with her new found lover. But she had her honeymoon, and I've been trying to avoid them and the house at all cost so I wouldn't accidently...see any unneeded to be seen by me things. Unfortunately, that was the key and lock to the reason why mother dearest is sending me away.

"You should be able to spend time around your own home without having to hide Bella, besides I'm sure you'll be estatic to catch up with Charlie!" she said. Her eyes were pleading with me to agree.

"During the summer," I argued, "besides I abhor Mia, and I can tell she enjoys torturing me."

It's true, last summer when I was reading my old Wuthering Heights copy she snatched the book away from me and made it fall apart.

I almost died.

"Oh Bella," she rolled her eyes, "stop giving everyone a hard time.

Listen, your father and I finally after fifteen years are happy and with love the ones we are suppose to be fated with. Is there anything wrong with that?"

Yes, your own daughter doesn't provide you with happiness.  
>"No, but-" I was rudely interrupted.<p>

"This isn't an argument Bella, because you have no choice in the matter, I suggest you pack quickly so you can be on the first plane tomorrow."

Now my mother is a lot of things; crazy, childish, native, maybe selfish...

But she's not a B, if you know what I mean, that's my stepdad, but since he's male, I'll give him the privilege of calling him A-hole.

He knew I was timid around him, and like the young, stupid twenty-six year old boy he was, he got high of it's not even really him, it's his gender.

Men frighten me, and that caused girls to flee from me to, because who want's a friend that makes the hot boys fly away. My mom urged me to "get over it" and have fun with my youth, but everytime I tried, everything went downhill. So me being the exact contrast as her, unpopular and friendless, she was upset with me. Which caused Phil to be upset with me, because all she did was speak about her concerns which pinpointed at me, and it was messing with their valued sex life.

As I said from the very beginning. My mom, recently now named Renee Dwyer, the woman who was suppose to love me and keep me safe forever in her warm motherly embrace, was shipping me off across the country because her husband thinks I'm interfering with their sex life because I hate being around men and girls hate that I am afraid of men.

So when he suggested I packed, I did. Though it didn't take long since I had almost nothing to wear in Fork's dredding weather. After I securely packed my arts, I left my room and walked downstairs through the living room to the kitchen to make dinner.

"Trust me Ren, all she needs is to spend some time with her dad, then she'll lighten up about the whole nun thing..." Phil assured. He made my blood boil with made me blush furiously in anger.

Never in my life have I uttered the words "I want to be a nun", so why is he even punchering that. A small part of my mind tried to explain that it was only sarcasm, but I'm a very serious person with a very serious problem that no one will bother to acknowledge in my presence. When I asked my mom to go to therapy, she almost cried and said I wasn't a freak, so why did I need a shrink.

I wanted so very much to tell her, "because mommy, I'm unhappy."

Of course after I finished the steak and mashed potatoes and alerted them dinner was ready, I didn't bother to bring up the subject. People don't just sit and listen to someone else's speech anymore. They interrupt and insult and blame. Instead, I fixed myself a fruit salad, sat by Renee, ate, and swept away to cry myself asleep silently, because I wouldn't want to disturb the lovebirds.

NEXT DAY

"Oh Bella, I'm going to miss you so much, please remember to call me after you land," Renee gushed. I knew she was just getting caught up in the moment, but I didn't feel like being mean even though she deserved it, so I just nodded and hugged her.

"Goodbye." I told her in a firm way. I felt like a robot, but quickly smiled sadly when she took notice at my emotionless state. With one last wave, I headed toward the plane without a second look.

Six hours later I headed off the plane in search for my Police Chief of Forks dad named Charlie. What I got was Mia.

Mia is a blonde middle aged woman with too much make up and not enough clothing. She was pretty, and met my dad at an unusual robbed bank in Forks. That's all I needed to know of her.

"Bella, I can't believe you're moving with us, this is going to be so fun!" she yelled. Then practically dragged me to the police cruiser while I was still carrying my suitcase.

"Why didn't you drive your car? And were is...dad?"I asked. I sat uncomfortable in the back because she demanded, um, insisted I sit in the back.

"He's at the store buying you a lot of food since you enjoy cooking"- that was her way of telling me I was making dinner from now on- "we're going to pick him up now."

I plugged in my earphones and began listening to the song of the week, The Scientist.

Every week I listen to a song I'm curently obsessed with, then I draw whatever comes to mind for however long it takes. My little art projects. I've been doing this since forever, and one day I'm going to either send my best one, or videotape myself creating and advise them to speed forward. I'm going to wear my white, long jacket splattered with colors of paint, a birthday present from my mom, in the beginning. Then at the end I'll change into an art-admiring outfit.

This caused me to smile.

"Bells!"

I paused the music.

There was only one person who I allowed to call me Bells, guess who.

I rolled down the window and saw my overly excited dad. He was flushing with happiness, he made my smile widen.

"Hey dad, I missed you, how's Forks?" I asked politely. My dad was a good man, a good man with bad taste. Nevertheless, I loved him, just like I loved my mother, but in different ways.  
>I loved my mom for not getting an abortion, and for raising me alright. I love my dad for letting me be me, accepting me, and not hovering.<p>

"Well," he shoved the bags in the trunk, I could picture Mia wishing he'd shove them on me, "the whole town had been buzzing about you and-"

Not what I needed to hear. Now I'm traumatized by knowing about people are actually going to pay attention to me. Gulp.

He switched seats with Mia and I rolled up my window not hearing anything except a low mumbling while I freak inside my head.

It's okay Bella, you're a plain girl. Brown eyes, brown hair, pale skin. You'll just be a new flavor, then no one will bother you. Also, you don't speak to strangers, and when you do, it's short and simple, they'll be so bored-

"By the way, we have a surprise for you," Charlie continued. Mia nodded in...real enthusiasm?

"Yes oh, one more turn, I can hardly wait!" she squeeled. I bit my lip wondering if my dad had joined the dark side, or if Mia had a personality disorder.

Then we were right in front of it, I big, red, rusty truck.

I gasped. Mia smiled.

"I LOVE it!"I confessed. Mia frowned. It was totally me and to-tally perfect.

"Really?" Mia asked. She pretended to seem intersested but I knew she was disappointed and horrified.

"Yes, this beauty is art, art on wheels," I breathed. My dad fully grinned, I didn't know his teeth were so nice.

I hopped out with my suitcase, but Charlie grabbed it and offered to show me my room before I could argue.

"Where'd you get it?" I asked as we climb up the stairs. Mia did whatever.  
>"You remember Billy Black?" he asked. I remember everything Charlie, remember that.<p>

"Yes, he's your friend, and he has a son named Jacob that I used to make mud pies with." I answered. Charlie raised his eyes surprised, but nonetheless satisfied.

"Yeah, well Jacob fixed it up and I bought it real cheap from them, since I knew you wouldn't want me or Mia to drive you. You should be very thankful I'm almost as stubborn as you, because Mia almost talked me out of it," he smiled. I didn't.

"Why?" I asked. He bristled, not wanted to make his new wife look bad in front of his only child.

"Oh, she wanted you to earn it, but I know you do well in school and don't make trouble, so I let that slide," he confessed. I nodded but didn't take the discussion further. Like I said, speak your mind;interrupted, insulted, blamed.

The next few hours were filled by my quick unpacking of clothing and carefulness of my art work. I asked my dad if I could use the basement for my work, he obliged. So I dusted and swept until I was seezing my nose out, and called it a day. That is until someone asked me in a clipped tone when I was making dinner.

I made turkey sandwiches with chips for them, and yopait with a slice of watermillon for me.

"When did you become a vegetarian and a health freak Bells?" Mia asked. I pursed my lips.  
>"Just Bella," I said, "and I became more concerned with my health after I learned one in six people in America die of obeseity," I justified. Her eyes squinted, does she think I called her fat? Oh well.<p>

"Oh, I almost forgot," she annouced, "today is Sunday right, you'll be staring school this Tuesday."  
>I sighed and felt the vein in the middle of my forehead throb. She irks me.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

The Laboratory Ch.2

I woke up the next morning feeling unfresh, because I was too emotionally drawn out to take a shower last night. After dinner I tried but failed to sneak downstairs, since Moma-Mia "offered" we spend with eachother watching television. To explain to her and my dad I didn't appreciate sports is a death sentence waiting to happen. So for the love of my life, I watched the sports channel until it was late enough to get away with sleeping.

Right now it's 5:30 a.m.

I set my clock early because I had a lot to do today. I had to renivate the basement and buy some wooden benches so it can become my art room. Though a lock would be nice to, so I could make sure she won't have her pesky fingers on my lovers. But if I know anything I do know Mia would never let Charlie do that, because the washer and drier machines are in there, and she just knows I don't do other people's laundry.

I do everything Mia, remember that.

As I began my steaming shower I thought about my clothes, I had so few of them and since people were in the age of "ruining my life" I needed to figure out another city I could go to. No offence to Forks, but I'd never shop here, they probably only have "Go Forks" shirts and hats.

Seattle sounded so New York, and I am fond of New York, but Port Angeles reminded me of California, where all the Hollywood people meet and live in. Where fame can be taken to someone with a face, talent, or both.

Seattle it is.

I wrote a note to dad and dad only, because he's the only one in this house that gives a rat's butt about my safety. Then I wrote myself a checklist, because I hate going back twice for the same thing.

Shirts.  
>Pants.<br>Shoes.  
>Socks.<br>Jackets.  
>Mittens. No gloves, I don't like mittens.<br>Dresses. Just in case.  
>Umbrella. I don't fancy rain coats either even though they cover you, it's so wet and sticky.<br>Hair products. By the way this weather is, I didn't look forward to finding out the hard way if my already back-length wavy, well not certainly wavy since it spiral curls once at my shoulder, hair frizzes.

Once dressed in a long-sleeved white shirt with three buttons in front and a green tank top underneath, low cut pants that didn't cover my white flats with a bow on top, and a moss green vest that was tighter to the prize area than I'd like, I was ready.

I grabbed the keys to the Chevy Truck that I named Big Red, classic, and my blue jean purse ready to face the road. Then I remembered I didn't know how exactly to get to Seattle. Lucky for me, I have an IPhone with Google Maps.

The radio stations here either sucks, or my truck is growing older by the second. I was too wary to use my mp4, because it would have to glance down and it would be like texting, which is against the law to do while driving. So I listened to scratch for appoximately two hours before finally reaching my designation.

Pulling up in a parking lot, I hear my truck cough and wheeze. I pat him gently.

"You can sleep, I'll be a while anyway,"I said understandingly. I hopped out and locked Big Red before heading to the rather large and unvacant mall before me. When I reached the automadic doors I noticed someone staring at me, I glanced back.

He was hanging out wth some dangerous looking guys, but I'd be surprised if he wasn't the leader. His posture was confident, yet casual, because he was leaning against the wall with one foot on it. I unsettled when I noticed him smoking, I wish teens wouldn't smoke, or very young adults. But it wasn't my business, so I began walking away, that is until I met his eyes.

They were so green, like Fork's, but more beautiful. Flex of emotions went through them making them darken to moss, like my vest, or lighten to fresh spring grass. Whichever it was, earth was never lost.

Curious, I attempted to make out his face, what I got was...

I can't even find a worthy word to explain his face, but I'll try hypnotizing, pure, appreciating... I blushed at the last thought, because I'm a prude, and to my horror watched him push off the wall and walk toward me. I freaked and quickly walked inside hoping he frowned and shrugged it off. Since no one spoke to me I guess so.

The first on my check list was...shirts. I saw casual wear and practically skipped in. Not really.

I bought blues and yellows and reds, all different shirts of course, I didn't understand why people bought the same shirts in different colors. Next were pants, which was just different types of jeans, and sweats. The clerk was really nice offering a lot of discounts, I bit more friendlier than I like. He taped my button nose and told me to have a good day, somewhere around in the store something crash, it seemed forced. Then next was the underwear, and I blushed crimson when I walked in, and I could hear mocking laughter from the crowd, I scowled. People can be so rude.

I was on my way to Jacket World when I felt a painful burning in my rear end.

"Ow!" I exclaimed in surprise and agony. Then laughter, mocking like earlier, flooded in my ears. I turned around argry and embarassed but gasp at what I saw, it was him.

He was smirking, then he blew smoke in my face. I coughed and waved my hands around in the air desperately, I didn't want lung desease.

"What's your problem?" I asked. I didn't bother stepping back knowing he'd follow me. He pretended to think.

"My problem is, a gorgeous girl checks me out, then before I can even introduce myself, she runs away like Cinderella," he said. I blushed and shivered at his nonchalant tone.

"Well, get rid of the cigarette and put on some decent clothing, then maybe I won't run away," I offered. He smiled half-hearted, I think he thinks I flirting with him.

I'm not.

"Hmm, if I do this, will you go out with me," he asked. His confidence told me knew that answer was yes.

"No, thank you," I said politely. I'd hate to be regected, so I gave it to him kindly.

"Great. How about...what?" he asked. I then realized this was all planned. He burned me with his cigarette bud so I'd hate him and be furious, then he smiles and asks he out. In a weird way it makes since, hate is passion. I could also tell he wasn't used to being turned down, but I'm not surprised.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know you at all, and I'm not going to have sex with you, so please ask someone else...perhaps her," I said pointing to a pretty red head. He turned to look at her, she winked at him. I don't know what happened further because I hurried inside the store.

When I was picking out my bras, I felt the familar burning.

"Ow! Why do you do that?" I asked. I moved so he wouldn't be able to do it again.

"These would look great on you," he said ignoring my question. I glanced up and blushed five shades to seem him holding a Victoria's Secret midnight blue bra and panty set.

"I don't wear Victoria, now please go entertain the red-head I know you spoke with," I said. He smirked.

"Jealous? You can still accept my offer,"he reminded me. He tried to take my hand but I flinched away.

"No, I won't, and I think I'm going home now," I said. He frowned disappointed.

"Can't you at least give your name?" he asked. I sighed exasperated at this beautiful man.  
>"If I do, you have to promise to leave me alone, and give me yours"I replied. He nodded expectantly.<p>

"My name is Isabella Swan," I said. He grinned like he just won the lottery, or family feud.

"My name is Edward Cullen, I'll see you in school, Bella," he said. I frowned confused.

"Where do you go to school?" I asked worried. He is interesting, but I have to remember to be careful. Boys don't take regection well, especially popular ones.

"Same as you will tomorrow," he replied smartly, "Fork's High."


End file.
